


Plus One of My Life

by IronStrangeForLife



Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Awkward Dates, First Dance, First Dates, Fluff, I'm Bad At Tagging, Kinda, M/M, Not Beta Read, im a sucker for fluff tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-14
Updated: 2019-08-14
Packaged: 2020-08-23 17:33:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20246653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IronStrangeForLife/pseuds/IronStrangeForLife
Summary: “You should be glad that you have the opportunity to be chosen to be Tony Stark’s plus one.” Tony smirked as he walked towards the door, still looking at the now blushing bright red Stephen. “I’m expecting a piece of snack in a lovely suit this Saturday night.” He blew a kiss at Stephen as he walked back to the door frame he was standing at a few minutes ago. Stephen rolled his eyes & made an exaggerated disgusted face as Tony left the room but he can still sense the big grin on the billionaire’s face. Tony let out a chuckle as he walked down the corridor.___or in which Tony tricked Stephen to go on a date with him & it went surprisingly good.IronStrange Bingo 2019 Fill: "Suit"





	Plus One of My Life

“Strange?” Tony leaned on the door frame, eyes wandered around the library before landing back onto Stephen. “What do you want now, Stark?” The man simply replied, not bothered to lift his eyes away from the book in his hand. Tony didn’t say anything, he walked up to Stephen, handing the younger man a card, an invitation. Stephen gave Tony a curious look before taking the card Tony handed to him. He unfolded the card, fingers running across the card, feeling the texture with his trembling fingers before scanning the lines of words. 

“So... you want me to be your plus one?” Stephen stood up as he handed the card back to the man beside me. Tony slowly nodded before taking the invitation back. “But why it’s gotta be me though?” Stephen asked with a soft tone, no any usual sass nor mock, just a soft, gentle tone like he’s not good enough for it. “Well, you’re the only one I know that knows how to act like a normal human being.” Tony replied, putting the card away & locked his eyes back at Stephen. “And by that, you mean a snarky asshole that knows how to pretend to be your boyfriend so you’ll appear less lonely?” Stephen replied with his usual sass, haven’t realized the light blush on his pale cheeks which made it easier for Tony to notice. 

“First of all, ouch. Second of all, if I’m going to a charity event, I won’t want to see someone who claims to be Mr. Stark’s plus one acting like a 6-year-old. And third, I know how to make _ my _ man shut up.” Said the smaller man as he walked beside the door, stopping at only an inch away from Stephen as the second sentence ended, the last few words sounded more like a seductive growl beside Stephen’s ear. 

“You should be glad that you have the opportunity to be chosen to be Tony Stark’s plus one.” Tony smirked as he walked towards the door, still looking at the now blushing bright red Stephen. “I’m expecting a piece of snack in a lovely suit this Saturday night.” He blew a kiss at Stephen as he walked back to the door frame he was standing at a few minutes ago. Stephen rolled his eyes & made an exaggerated disgusted face as Tony left the room but he can still sense the big grin on the billionaire’s face. Tony let out a chuckle as he walked down the corridor. 

* * *

Stephen opened his wardrobe, ran his hand through the clothing before stopping at the familiar suit, sitting at the very end of the closet collecting dust, the one that he used to wear to events & parties, the one that the last time he wore it was years ago, before the accident. He waved his free hand in the air, the thick layer of dust disappeared into the air before taking it out & placed onto his bed gently. He ran his hand across the dress shirt, letting the familiar yet foreign silk softly draped over his hand before pulling his attention away from it & putting it on. 

He looked into the mirror beside the wardrobe as he buttoned up the last button, the smooth silk coming to contact with his skin. It felt strange (no pun intended) for him to put on the suit, reminding him the past that he can never go back or even feel the same again. He shook his head, stopping himself from lingering at the past memories. He fixed his ruffled hair & put on a bowtie before leaving the room. 

“Greetings, Doctor Strange.” The familiar voice dragged Stephen’s thought back. Stephen turned around as soon as he heard Tony, jumping a little at the sudden call. He turned around, looking at Tony who bowed cheekily as Stephen’s eyes met his. “I didn’t expect you to come that early…” Stephen said, making his way across the sanctum with Tony after him. 

“Why a charity event?” Asked Stephen. “What do you mean?” Tony turned his head around to look at him while opening the car door for Stephen before walking to the driver seat & talked to Happy that Stephen can’t quite hear. “The Tony I know doesn’t go to events.” Stephen explained as he entered the car, sitting down beside Tony. _ Because I want to go on a date with you _ “Because it’s charity.” Tony lied, he knew he can’t tell him the truth, well, not yet. “Hey... You’re not afraid of staying in a car, right? After everything that happened...” Tony turned around, looking at Stephen right in the eyes as he whispered sincerely, making sure Stephen was okay even though he already told Happy to drive slower. 

“Yeah, I’m fine...” Stephen gave him a warm smile, still trying to process every information, trying to process his feeling towards Tony. He had always liked Tony, _ loved Tony but_ he didn’t know how to tell him. 

The whole car ride is silent, both remained quiet, not trusting themselves to speak, afraid of accidentally telling each other the truth. 

* * *

They can already saw the flashing lights from the cameras even before stepping out from the car. The door opened, Tony stepped his feet out, standing beside the car & hold his hand at Stephen, helping him out before sliding his arm to Stephen’s back, holding him by the waist. Both of them smiled as they slowly walked down the red carpet with flashlights from cameras beside them. “God, I hate this.” Stephen whispered to Tony, still keeping the professional smile on his face. “Just ignore them, you’re doing great.” Tony replied, his steps quicken. Tony pulled his arm away from Stephen when they finally made it into the room. “I hope nobody recognizes me.” Stephen mumbled, eyes scanning the area. “They probably won’t.” 

Tony guided Stephen to their table, trying to avoid encounters by avoiding any eye contacts. _ It somehow worked._ Tony sat down at the opposite side of Stephen, head rested on his hand, staring motionlessly at him, mind lost in his ocean color eyes. “Okay, this really feels like an awkward first date now.” Stephen chuckled, taking a sip from his champagne that came out of nowhere. “Maybe it is.” Tony replied, mind still lost in Stephen’s dreamy eyes. _ Wait fuck _Tony shook his head, pulling his mind back. He looked back at Stephen with a worrying face, trying to read the man’s emotion, trying to know if he fucked up or not. “This event is surprisingly boring.” Stephen said, putting down the empty champagne glass, looking around, not acknowledging Tony’s reply. 

“Tony…” Stephen whispered, slowly look up from the table, looking at the other man before looking away as he’s about to continue his sentence before reprocessing it all over again & thought that it was a bad idea to tell him his feelings. _ This is not the time,__ what if he says__ you go too fast for him;__ what if he__ just laughs at__ you for being ridiculous; what if… _ Stephen’s train of thought was broken by the voice of the other man, breaking the short yet felt like an eternity of silence. “Stephen, I love you!” The words came out from Tony's mouth, so quick that they sounded like Tony was hoping that Stephen will miss them as soon as they came out, regretting his choice, so quick that they could be easily missed out or ignored. 

Stephen looked back up at the man on the opposite side who had just confessed to him with his eyes widen, shocked. The confession was quick & came so suddenly that Stephen didn’t expect it, neither did Tony. Tony took a deep breath, his brain was still trying to catch up with what happened. “I love your dreamy eyes; I love the way you look at me, I love how you don't hate me for my constant sarcasm, how you'll always reply with yours; I lov-” The soft whisper was cut off with Stephen’s hand pulling him into a soft yet passionate kiss. 

He can feel Stephen was still hesitating, struggling to decide if he should take it to the next level. Slowly parting his lips before closing it again. Tony fluttered his eyelids shut, giving in, slowly sunk into the kiss, leaning closer & closer to each other. Tony ran his tongue across Stephen’s lips, asking for permission, the sensation made Stephen blushed, slowly parting his lips again, letting Tony in. The soft kiss turned to passionate & breathless with Tony’s skilled tongue circling, tracing every bit of Stephen’s mouth, exchanging saliva before pulling away for air. 

Tony pulled his eyes back onto Stephen, looking at his bright red face. “I take that as a yes.” Tony breathed out, chuckling as Stephen rolled his eyes. “Shall we dance?” Tony stood right in front of Stephen, bowing slightly as he offered Stephen his hand. “My pleasure.” Stephen replied with a smile as he rose from his seat. With a spin, Tony brought Stephen onto the dance floor, eyes meeting each other’s. Tony’s hand one rested on the taller man’s upper waist while the other one holding Stephen’s. 

“Finally, someone that actually knows how to dance.” Tony laughed as they danced, getting lost in each other’s eyes, in their own world, separated from the reality where it’s timeless. “I wasn’t expecting this on a first date.” Stephen blushed, can’t believe that all of these aren’t just a dream, that he was dancing with Tony Stark himself. “Neither do I.” Tony chuckled nervously, he didn’t expect it to go so smooth either when he asked Stephen to join him. 

“Doesn’t matter anymore ‘cause we’re right here, dancing like an old couple...” Stephen said as the waltz slowly faded out, cupping Tony’s face in his hands before pulling him into another kiss, unlike the last one, this was quick & soft but Tony didn’t complain, he likes it this way, he likes it as long as it’s Stephen. Tony gently lean out from Stephen’s hands, eyes locked on his face with a warm smile on his face. “Would you be the plus one of my life?” “My pleasure.” 


End file.
